maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Stop-motion Cartoon
Stop-motion cartoons are an animated thing to make the thing walk and talk on its own. Stop-motion cartoons from Season 1 [[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Avaturd / CSiCarly']] *(Pumpkin Head Surgery) [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']] *(MAD News segment) [[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime']] *(Trunk Joke) [[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee']] *(Caller ID) [[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud']] *(MAD News segment) [[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']] *(Learn to READ) [[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']] *(Fantastic Megan Fox, MAD Security Cam segment) (Parody of Fantastic Mr. Fox and Megan Fox) [[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']] *(MAD News segment, This Day in History segment) [[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']] *(MAD News segment, Waterproof Laptop) [[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.']] *(MAD News segment, Vampire Helper, MAD Security Cam segment) [[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']] *(MAD News segment, Big B-- JACOB!!!) (Parody of Little Red Riding Hood and Jacob Black) [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']] *(MAD News segment, Papers Get Surrounded By Scissors) [[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Pokémon Park / WWER']] *(Fire Extinguisher Trapped) [[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']] *(This Day in History segment) [[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']] *(MAD Security Cam segment) [[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man']] *(Now Serving Number 2 and Mummy Thinks the Store is Closed) [[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']] *(Rooster Wake-up) [[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']] *(Astronaut meets Swimmer) [[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre']] *(Dummies for Dummies) (Parody of For Dummies Books) [[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana']] *(Potato Says About the French Fry, "She’s Definitely Got Work Done!") [[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark']] *(MAD Security Cam segment) [[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time']] *(Fish Complaining About Worms) [[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory']] *(Hand Disguised as a Sock Puppet) [[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Ribbitless / The Clawfice']] *(MAD Security Cam segment) [[Force Code / Flammable|'Force Code / Flammable']] *(This Day in History segment, Flammable) (Parody of Katy Perry's "Firework") Stop-motion cartoons from Season 2 [[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] *(Tomato Dislikes Ketchup) [[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent']] *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: This is the first time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. [[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy']] *(Farmer Gets Milk for the Cow) [[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian']] *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: Second time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. [[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It']] *(MAD Security Cam segment) [[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats']] *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: Third time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. [[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred']] *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: Fourth time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. [[X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft']] *(MAD Security Cam segment) [[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy']] *(Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas) (Parody of Kitchen Nightmares and Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas) [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras']] *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: Fifth time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. [[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear']] *(Stunt Turkey) [[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']] *(Spy vs. Spy and MAD Security Cam segments) Note: 'Sixth time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. [[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16]] *(Mouse Doesn't Want Cheese) (Spoof on Applebee's) [[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus']] *(Spy vs. Spy and MAD Security Cam segments) Note: Seventh time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. [[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue']] *(MAD Security Cam segment) [[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']] *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: Eighth time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. [[DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious']] *(Pillsbury Dough Boy Conference) (Spoof on Pillsbury Dough Boy) [[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']] *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: Ninth time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For']] *(MAD Security Cam segment) [[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp']] *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 10th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. That's 10, count 'em 10! [[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles']] * Robots of Humanco [[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman']] *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 11th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. [[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba']] *(MAD Security Cam segment) [[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Addition Impossible / New Gill']] *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: '12th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. [[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'iChronicle / Hulk Smash]] *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: '13th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Stop-motion cartoons from 'Season 3 'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: '''14th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash *(Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''15th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation *(Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: 16th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 17th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 18th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'This Means War Machine / iCharlie' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 19th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 20th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Yep, count 'em, 20! 'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 21st time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'Average-ers / Legend of Dora' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 22nd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 23rd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 24th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 25th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 26th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 27th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan' *(FrankenWinnie, Spy vs. Spy segment) (Parody of Frankenweenie and Winnie the Pooh) Note: 28th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 29th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 30th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Wow, amazing! 'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 31st time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 32nd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 33rd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project' *(MAD Security Cam and Spy vs. Spy) Note: 34th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 35th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON' *(MAD Security Cam and Spy vs. Spy) Note: 36th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: 37th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 'Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: '''38th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes *(Spy vs. Spy segment) 'Note: '''39th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Stop-motion cartoons from 'Season 4 'Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: '''40th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. YAY! Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate *(MAD Security Cam and Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''41st time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory *(Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''42nd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Les the Miz / The Lex Factor *(MAD Security Cam and Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''43rd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Papa / 1600 Finn *(Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''44th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log *(Not Karate Class, Book Club Actually and Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''45th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. "S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist *(Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''46th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. POblivion / Umbrellamentary *(Angelina Jolie Hairstyle and Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''47th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off Their Spockers *(Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''48th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beautiful Voice *(Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''49th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush *(Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''50th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. '''A NEW WORLD RECORD!! 'First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty' *(Spy vs. Spy segment) Note: '''51st time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. After Bert / Downton Shaggy *(Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''52nd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Lone Rango / Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway? *(Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''53rd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Iron Bland 3 / Monsters Community *(Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''54th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Star Blecch Into Dumbness / Stark Tank *(MAD Security Cam and Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''55th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. The Flash & the Furious / Saved by Adele *(Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''56th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone Have to GOa? *(Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''57th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Pacific Ring / Horton Hears a Whodunnit! *(Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''58th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. World War ZZZ / SHAZAM! & Cat *(MAD Security Cam and Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''59th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Doraline / Monster Mashville *(Doraline' and Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''60th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. '''ALRIGHT!!' 'MAD's 100th Episode Special' *(Spy vs. Spy segment #1 - MAD's 100th Episode Stolen, Number 100 Carved Out of Marble, Hole in the Shape of the Number 100, Alfred E. Neuman Popping Out of the Cake, Spy vs. Spy segment #2, and Number 100 Reflection) Note: '''61st time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Dullverine / Under the Dumb *(Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''62nd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Still Hungry Games / Agents of S.M.U.R.F. *(Spy vs. Spy segment) '''Note: '''63rd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men *(Spy vs. Spy segment) 'Note: '''64th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Trivia *In MAD Season 2, some of the stop-motion cartoons are Spy vs. Spy segments. *[[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Episode 37]] is only episode that doesn't have a stop-motion cartoon. *Starting with Episode 51 and ending with Episode 103, the stop-motion cartoons were currently Spy vs. Spy segments. *There are 64 Spy vs. Spy segments to be in stop-motion. Category:Cartoon segments Category:Cartoon Spoofs Category:Stop Motion Segments Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments